The field of this invention relates to the skimming of a surface fluid from a main fluid and in particular to the skimming of oil from the surface of a body of water.
During the past several years, the environmental evils of oil spills have become well known. Oil spilled into the ocean spreads to cover a large area and may do significant environmental harm to the body of water itself and further, even more vivid harm to a shoreline if the spill area washes in.
However, oil may very well be the most precious commodity being produced at this time. Without oil, the United States would be virtually helpless. Presently, oil is available from foreign countries in whatever quantities are needed, but at exorbitant prices, prices which tend to disrupt the balance of payments and intensify the inflationary spiral. It is therefore necessary for the United States to continue to develop its own oil reserves off its shores, despite the risk to the environment of oil slicks caused by spills, well blowouts and the like. One answer lies in developing equipment which will remove spilled oil from the surface of the water as quickly and efficiently as possible. The only prior art known to the Applicant at this time is U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,850, which is actually directed to a process for separation and fractionation wherein rotation is utilized in part to accomplish these goals.